A Christmas in two
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Is two really a bad number?


He had never in his life been so disorganised it was two days before Christmas and he had nothing. The house was its normal self, presents sat on the shop shelves rather than under the tree that didn't exist. Danny, of course, blamed Steve and his hair-brained idea of cracking a case that had been unsolved for two years, Danny shook his head why was everything in two's.

Danny glanced at his watch, crap another two hours and the shops closed for the long festive break, Clicking open the car he slipped into the driver's seat, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and desperately tried to open it without tearing any of the important information.

Pulling out of the car park he headed for the main shopping mall, it was heaving when he arrived, there had been several bumps and scrapes and plenty of upset and angry shoppers, they were all desperately trying to get the closest parking bay. Danny carried on until he found plenty of empty spaces on the top level. He needed the walk to figure out where to start.

So first was the turkey and vegetarian dinner to sort, he had enough time to sort that. The only few birds left looked like they were desperately trying to lose weight to avoid the Christmas table but with little choice two went in the trolley, followed by the fresh fruit and vegetables, Danny had a few recipes that he could follow even if it meant cooking until two in the morning.

He scurried back to the car and ditched the food in the back and retrieved the present list. Charlie wanted a dinosaur, Grace being more mature than her years wanted the latest i-phone which was something that he couldn't afford with his wages, perhaps the same list was sent to Stan. Danny smiled at the small writing at the bottom giving him an alternative present idea for her.

Two dinosaurs remained on the shelves, Danny smiled at last two was a lucky number so far, Candles and watches were just a few presents. Danny laughed when he discovered a hand grenade clock for Steve. He looked at his watch, he had less than an hour to finish.

He dumped the wrapping paper he found at the till into the trolley, the girl at the till looked at his shopping with a vengeful eye, she had most likely been listening to the same festive music since the shop had opened and was ready to kill the person holding the next roll of wrapping paper. Danny tried to smile at her but she looked none too impressed.

Dropping his head, he packed the presents back into the trolley and scampered away as the shutters were brought down, that was the end. No looking back. If it was forgotten it stayed that way. He mentally checked off the presents as they nestled into the boot.

He drove past the last open Christmas tree place, again few remained. They looked like a cat had attacked them perhaps he could improvise. Or not as tucked at the back was a beautiful 6ft fir tree, Danny could swear that he had been ripped off and had never ever paid almost two hundred for a tree.

Now it was flat out, first the tree, decorations and all things shiny. Why did he agree to another Christmas at his home? He wouldn't mind a quiet one every now and then. It was past midnight by the time the last batch of mince pies and extras went into the oven. Another two hours and the presents were labelled and positioned neatly under the tree.

He popped the turkey into the oven, two hours before they needed checking. Two hours of sleep before Christmas eve. He always cooked the birds before the big day because it allowed space in the oven for all the extras.

Stripping out of his clothes he stepped into a hot shower and allowed the hot water to ease his aching Christmas muscles. He felt himself drifting, he poured the body wash into his hands and massaged it into his skin, he missed his showers with Rachel. What he didn't miss was the dollop of body wash that had slipped through his fingers.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion but Danny knew, in reality, it was quicker than his reaction. His head collided with the ceramic corner of the sink, a sickening crack echoed through his skull. Darkness ate at the corners of his vision as he dropped to the ground something warm and sticky trickled onto the floor.

A screaming dense sound drilled into his skull, Danny was very cold it was in his bones. Opening his eyes made the room spin but the noise was killing him. Turning onto his back he took two deep breaths before opening his eyes again. Slowly the room stopped spinning allowing Danny to push himself up into a sitting position. He felt sick to the stomach.

Looking down his noticed a blue tinge to his skin. Reaching out he grabbed the towel and gave himself some dignity. He had no idea on whether or not that he was going to get out of the bathroom but he realised that he had no choice.

Holding on his wall he stumbled into the corridor, managing to tuck the towel around his waist, suddenly it dawned on him that he had most likely been unconscious for two hours as it was the oven timer that was cracking through his head and not just the cut that he could feel in his skull.

Danny managed with clumsy feet to successfully get to the bedroom and struggled into some jogging bottoms and t-shirt. The turkey was likely not going to be worth rescuing if he didn't manage to get himself together soon. Standing from the bed he quickly found himself painfully sitting on the floor trying desperately to control his breathing.

Danny realised that he had hurt himself worse than he thought, but the only thing that was in his mind that was controlling the pain was the two burning turkeys. Determined to rescue them he crawled to the kitchen it made his knees ache but with little option at replacing the food he was determined to rescue them.

Danny woke to two strip lights, his head felt better if fact he was floating in a blissful world of drug-induced pain-free medication. He was laying on something soft and it wasn't his bed. He ached in his muscles, two Steves swam into Danny's vision making him blink to clear his mind.

"Jesus Danny, you scared the life out of us"

Danny took a deep breath swallowing past his dry throat suddenly finding an icy cold relief, trickling down the back. He silently thanked Steve, trying to determine what had happened between the great turkey rescue and waking up.

"Danny?"

Danny opened his eyes turning his head towards Steve, two was that a cursed number because things usually happen in threes, Suddenly it dawned on him that it was Christmas eve and he was on a go-slow thanks to the bloody body wash. Trying to push himself up wasn't easy and it had Steve pushing down on his chest, using the bed to prop him up instead.

"Danny you need to calm down ok. Do you know what happened?"

Danny took a couple of deep breaths, turkey, body wash, sink and darkness, they were all he could remember. Lifting his hand to his head he felt a bandage confused he looked at Steve again. Had he hurt himself that badly?

"Danny you wouldn't answer your phone. I got concerned and decided to drop by. I found you in the kitchen about two weeks ago. You fell in the bathroom, you had to have surgery to reduce the pressure in your skull. Danny, I thought we had lost you"

Danny struggled to take in what was being said, two weeks but it only seemed a minute or so that he was rescuing the Christmas dinner, he had struggled to take on board what was being said. Had he really ruined Christmas after trying so hard to make it perfect in two hours?

"Danny, I know what your thinking. You waking up is the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for. I have lost so many important people in my life. I couldn't lose you too"

Steve sat on the edge of the hospital bed and pulled Danny into an embrace, pushing the pump on the self-medication drip. All the anxiety and tension that had held him for the last two weeks released him. He felt Danny relax, laying him back on the pillow he slipped from the room.

It was a crazy time and confused the nurses as tinsel, presents and Christmas items disappeared into Danny's room. Steve had organised things with Danny's doctor because it would take some time with a physiotherapist before Danny was realised. If Christmas had missed Danny it didn't mean that Danny had to miss Christmas.

Danny took a deep breath he felt more alert and something was urging him to open his eyes. A smile pulled at his mouth as he found Grace sitting where Steve had earlier a pretty golden bow pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She leaned forward kissing her father on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Dad"


End file.
